


opened all these windows when I closed up all our doors

by Drhair76



Series: You make me feel better, I don’t know what that means, but it's something to me [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pre-Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Wingman Robin Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: "Hey shithead, how about a salad?"Dustin stopped short and shot Steve such a seriously offended look that it almost had Steve doubling over in laughter."I'm going to pretend you didn't say that Harrington." Dustin plopped down on his couch. "Because if you did, I'd hate to say this but we wouldn't be able to be friends anymore."Steve smirked. "Then where would you be without me?"





	opened all these windows when I closed up all our doors

Steve didn't realize it before, but being around Jonathan and Nancy _hurts. _

Actually, no, that's a lie. He definitely noticed it before. But it's different now. Before it felt like there was a knife wound in his chest. And seeing _them _was like it twisting. The knife was twisting in Steve's chest but Nancy was smiling ear to ear in a way she never did with him so- 

The knife stayed. 

And so, after things were settled between the three of them, Steve didn't stick around. He hung with Dustin, with Max, with Lucas. He met Robin and he eventually worked his way back around to Will and Mike. Because Will and Jonathan were a two for one deal and picking up Mike was like getting punched in his already stabbed chest. 

And so when he finally had to face Nancy and Jonathan after what felt like years of avoiding them, Steve was surprised to find that he was- 

Okay. 

He was okay. 

Nancy was still smiling, Jonathan was smiling, Mike was tugging him and Will to Steve's car and Steve was _okay. _

Except for those nights. 

Those nights when he'd _think _about Nancy and Jonathan. Because that's what they were. Nancy and Jonathan. It used to be Nancy. And it used to be Jonathan. And maybe sometimes it used to be Nancy and Steve. But now it was Nancy and Jonathan. And then Steve. 

And sometimes, on those nights, it felt like _just_ Steve and no one else _ever_ because his house was empty and cold and- 

And so he'd call Robin. 

So then just Steve would be Steve and Robin. 

Nancy and Jonathan. Steve and Robin. 

Both thoughts made Steve warm. 

The knife was gone, Robin definitely pulled that out and stitched him up and wasn't even mad when he bled all over her bedroom floor. She just smiled, a little serious, a little desperate and said _you have worth. _

And that was that. 

The knife was gone, Steve could breathe and it was Steve and Robin just as it should be. 

But then, Nancy and Jonathan wanted to hang out. And _damn. _The knife was definitely gone but Steve couldn't help the phantom pains when he saw Jonathan reach for Nancy's hand or when Nancy would laugh when Jonathan stuttered or when Jonathan helped Nancy, all tender and sweet. 

_Soulmates. _

It hurt but it was okay. Steve was okay. He'd get over it, maybe look at the stars with Robin, maybe talk to her about the possibility of Nancy and Jonathan and_ Steve. _But- 

He'd be okay. 

And then he got a phone call and then he started freaking out because it was Nancy and Jonathan asking him to a movie and he wasn't _prepared, he couldn't do this- _

But then Robin was there. She was calm and snarky and smug and Steve relaxed. 

Being around Nancy and Jonathan hurt. Especially with the fantasy of Nancy and Jonathan and Steve playing in his head. 

_What if he just wrapped an arm around Nancy? What if he grabbed Jonathan's hand with the same ease as he grabbed Robin's? What if Jonathan lay his head on Steve's shoulder and Nancy curled her fingers against his side? No one would see in the dark movie theater. _

_Well, except Robin. _

And Steve decided that he'd _much _rather have that knife back _thank you very much. _Because watching both Nancy and Jonathan in a jealous fever was _much _more desirable than sitting with them and exchanging warm glances like they were a goddamn married couple. 

Because they _weren't. _

They _weren't_.

And Steve was sure they never would be. 

Steve took one look around his cold, empty house and thought _fuck that. _

.. 

Dustin Henderson was Steve Harrington's second best friend. 

Steve probably sounded like a second grader but was _true_. Robin was brilliant, wild and funny and snarky in all the ways that Steve wanted. But she was also understanding and emotional and _nice _in the way that Steve needed. She was the _best _best friend. There wasn't even a thought of anyone else. 

Dustin was different. 

He was also funny and snarky and loud but there was a vulnerability there that Steve wanted to protect. Robin made so many jokes about _oh Steve, your children are here_ and _Steve, when are you getting one of those family bumper stickers on your car _but Steve honestly considered those kids his own. 

Yeah, sometimes they were loud and dumb and insensitive but they were also loyal and loving and weren't afraid to call Steve out on his shit. 

But they also came as a package, so when Steve invited Dustin over to his house for lunch, pretty soon the whole clan was coming. 

Dustin was there first. Rolling into Steve's house with his hat and his curls and his smile. 

"Hey asshole, what's for food?" 

Steve easily fell into step with Dustin, talking to him was like swinging a bat or shooting some hoops, it was all muscle memory. 

"Hey shithead, how about a salad?" 

Dustin stopped short and shot Steve such a seriously offended look that it almost had Steve doubling over in laughter. 

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that Harrington." Dustin plopped down on his couch. "Because if you did, I'd hate to say this but we wouldn't be able to be friends anymore." 

Steve smirked. "Then where would you be without me?" 

Dustin, without missing a beat, smiled. "Eating _real _food." 

...

"I have no problem with salad." 

Will Byers was a saint. 

Steve figured that he was an absolute angel stuck in a tiny body. 

"_What?" _Dustin hollered, loud and full and Steve knew if Dustin was in the living room alone the sound would probably echo. 

"That's probably because his mom can't cook." Lucas shrugged absently, more preoccupied with the comic that Max was reading. 

Dustin paused and then nodded solemnly, full of pity and Steve laughed. 

El gasped, horrified. "No eggos?" 

Max and Lucas shook their heads. "No Eggos." 

Steve moved past that, making a mental note to stock his fridge with Eggos. "It's _probably _because he's a decent dude who actually enjoys me for my company. Not for what I _feed _you." 

Dustin shot him another betrayed look while Lucas, Max and Mike stifled laughs. 

"Actually," Will said, a small smile curving across his face. "It's because I'm hungry." 

Steve exaggerated his hurt look for humor's sake but his lips voluntarily tugged upwards as the rest of the kids laughed.

...

Steve ended up making ziti. 

"Now, that's what I'm taking about!" Dustin cheered when he saw the tomato sauce and cheese. "For a second there I thought you lost your mind." 

Steve rolled his eyes and knocked Dustin's hat off his head. He worked the meat, thankful that he decided to go to the store when he realized that his parents were probably going to be gone for another week. As usual, they didn't tell him and instead of sulking about it, for once Steve decided to be proactive. 

"I'm gonna have grey hairs because of you." Dustin says as he reaches for his hat and _damn that's hilarious. _

"_You_ are?" Steve runs a hand through his hair and smiles. 

Dustin fits his hat back onto his head, effectively hiding his curls and turns back to Steve, a beaming smile on his face. 

"Shut the hell up." Then there's a pause as Dustin narrows his eyes, studying Steve. "Are you okay?" 

Steve tensed. 

Dustin was smart. Dustin was smart and he was open minded and he was one of Steve's closest friends. Maybe he'd- 

"I'm alright, Dust." He said instead. "I swear. I'm just- I'm tired." 

Dustin frowned. He moved to open his mouth, to call Steve out but then a shout from Max came from the other room.

"Dustin, get your butt in here!" 

Steve smiled, something that was strained at the ends and shooed Dustin away. 

...

Robin came over after dinner with her dad and flew into the kitchen with wide, betrayed eyes. 

"I missed pasta night." She whined as Steve stopped off his bowl with some parmesan cheese. 

Steve turned. "Yeah. Sorry, how was-" He waved the hand that wasn't holding his bowl vaguely. 

Robin sighed heavily and started digging through his cabinets. 

"That bad huh?" Steve winced. 

"We just-" She slammed the cabinet shut and whirled on Steve. "We have _nothing _to talk about. He's never home and he doesn't bother asking me about anything that I like because he wishes I wasn't a girl." 

Steve hummed. Robin turned back to continue digging through his kitchen. Steve couldn't imagine Robin as a guy. Or, Steve couldn't imagine being _friends _with Robin if she was a guy. It just wouldn't be the same. 

Steve couldn't imagine grabbing Robin's hand in comfort or curling up next to her on the couch if she was a dude.

"_And_, his food wasn't even _good." _She huffed. 

Steve laughed. "Well, I made enough pasta to last the week. So, feel free." 

Robin peeked over at the pot on the stove and her eyes widened. "Jesus, were you making a three-course meal for an entire army?" 

"Basically. I _tried _to make a salad but _Dustin _had to be judgmental." Robin's nose wrinkled and Dustin's voice carried over from the living room. 

"Steve, you better stop talking about that goddamn salad!" 

Robin snorted and Steve rolled his eyes. He shoveled a spoonful of pasta into his mouth as Robin made a triumphant sound. 

"I'm baking some shit tonight." She said decidedly, pulling out some flour and sugar. "Maybe some cookies, maybe a pie, I don't know." 

Steve narrowed his eyes at her back. "Are you stress baking?" 

She shrugged and Steve sighed. "As long as none of it stays at my house, I don't care _what _you make." 

Robin turned, a small smile gracing her features, her eyes twinkling. "Don't worry, there are six ravenous kids out there, you might not even get a taste." 

...

"Are you baking dessert?" Lucas asked excitedly, bounding into the kitchen to put his bowl back into the sink. 

"_No," _Robin scoffed, cracking an egg into her bowl of wet ingredients. "I'm baking breakfast." 

Lucas stuck his tongue out at her and Dustin and Max came running into the room. 

"Did I hear _dessert?" _Dustin asked and Max hopped up onto the counter, nearly knocking Steve over. 

"Woah, watch it red." Steve said, placing a steadying hand on Max's shoulder. Dustin peeked into the bowl that was on the counter behind Robin and slowly reached a hand for the spoon-

"Do _not _have me turn around to see you eating my cookie batter." She said sternly without turning around. Dustin pouted and Steve stifled a laugh. 

"Don't mind me," Max said as she reached over and quickly grabbed the spoon from Dustin. "I'm just taste testing."

Robin peeked behind her before turning back to her bowl with a satisfied nod. 

"_What?" _Dustin yelled. "How is that fair?" 

"Come on shithead, we all know Max is Robin's favorite." Steve held out a hand for the spoon and licked it. "After me of course." 

Robin didn't counter Steve's argument so Steve counted it as a win. 

"Don't worry Dust, you're still Steve's favorite." Lucas offered and Steve nodded once. "So you'll probably walk out of here with the most cookies anyway." 

"Wait, wait, wait. What about _Will?" _Max asked. 

"Oh," Steve waved a hand. "He's a blessing. He's everyone's favorite. He can take the rest of the pie."

...

"So." Robin started, after the pie and the cookies were cooling and the kids were in the living room watching another movie. "What's up? And don't give that that _I don't know what you're talking about Robin _look because we _all _know by now that I know what I'm talking about." 

Her and Steve sat across from each other on the floor of his kitchen with their backs pressed against the counter. Robin was continuously dipping into Steve's bowl of pasta to grab _a single noodle _or a dangling string of cheese. Steve had already told her to go ahead and grab a bowl but she thought this was better. 

"Okay, okay." Steve sighed. He paused, thinking about how to put it but he just decided to blurt it out because why the hell not. "I don't know if I can keep hanging out with Nancy and Jonathan." 

Robin's eyebrows rose in shock, like that wasn't what she expected. Instead of protesting immediately, she simply shifted forward so her foot was pressed against his outer thigh. 

"Okay." She said slowly and Steve let out a slow breath. "Can you tell me why?" 

Steve ran a hand through his hair and tried to think of the words to explain the ache in his chest when he saw them. The tough pull in his stomach. The _guilt _he felt when he would even interact with then because he didn't deserve them. 

"It just...hurts." He summed up lamely. 

Robin tilted her head. "It hurts?" And Steve knew that was a rhetorical question, he knew that sometimes Robin repeated things to fit them into her view better but he couldn't help but explain. 

"It aches Rob. And it used to hurt so bad to see them but that was more angry? Painful and sharp but this? God, this is something I can feel deep in my chest." He winced. "And it's worse because we think-" 

"Know." Robin interrupted. 

"-that they like me back. But-" Steve paused. He didn't really want to say this outloud because it _hurt. _He dropped his voice to a whisper. "What if they don't?" 

Steve watched as Robin opened her mouth to protest but-

"Jonathan and Nancy?" 

Steve turned to see Dustin, Will and Mike standing there in the kitchen entryway with varying looks on their faces. Dustin looked confused, his eyes flickering back and forth between Robin and Steve quickly like he was trying to figure something out. Will's eyes were bright and excited, like he had heard good news and Mike, with one hand in Will's, was narrowing his eyes at Steve like Steve just started speaking in a Russian accent. 

Steve shifted uncomfortably but this was _Dustin. "_Um. Yes?" 

Dustin's eyes widened and he stormed up to Steve and smacked him on the arm. "I _knew _there was something the matter with you! Why didn't you tell me? I could've been your wingman!" 

Steve blinked. "My-"

"Uh, baby dingus," Robin called, catching Dustin's attention. "_I'm _Steve's wing man." 

Dustin wrinkled his nose, whether it was at the nickname or just Robin in general, Steve didn't know. Will, on the other hand hurried forward, dragging Mike along with him and patted Steve's head, a hesitant yet lively smile on his face. 

"You have my blessing." 

Steve opened his mouth to respond but-

"Wait, wait, wait." Mike scoffed. "He doesn't have _my _blessing! How can that even _work?" _

Will turned away from Steve to face Mike and used the hand that wasn't holding his to cup his cheek. Steve watched curiously as Mike blinked once, then twice before he sighed and nuzzled into Will's hand. 

"_Fine_." He grumbled, a small smile curving his lips. "I approve." 

"Yeah, you can stop pretending like you don't like Steve now." Will said moving his hand and Mike shrugged halfheartedly. 

"That's our _dynamic." _

And before Steve could even begin to feel warm about that Dustin smiled, wide and open and turned to Steve. "El and I can plan your wedding!" 

"I'm sorry?" Steve spluttered. "_What?"_

"Yeah," Robin cut in and Steve was about to cheer because _finally, _someone who would make _sense. "_If anyone of us is planning Steve's wedding, it'll be me." 

Steve's jaw dropped and suddenly Lucas, Max and El were there and everyone was talking over each other while Robin smirked at him from across the kitchen, all self satisfied and smug like she'd proved a point and- 

And Steve was confused. 

What the _hell _was going on?

Steve stood suddenly and Robin's smug smirk faded into a a twist of concern. 

Max, El and Dustin were talking over each other. 

"White and gold-"

"But Jonathan likes Navy blue!"

"Jonathan doesn't wear any _color. _He doesn't get a say." 

"True, if he had it his way it'll be black and blue." 

Mike and Will were whispering, but Steve had a mother's ears so he picked up- 

"You should tell him." 

"Only if _you _tell _her." _

"Okay, deal." 

_What. _

"Wait wait _wait." _Steve exclaimed, holding up his hands, his fingers splayed. "_What _are you guys talking about?" 

The kids all went quiet and confused, looking up at him with blank looks that reminded him of when he'd say a completely unrelated answer in math and everyone would turn to stare at him. 

Except this time, Steve was the one who was _right. _

And thank God, El took pity on him. "Jonathan and Nancy and you." 

Lucas shifted slighty. "Uh. It's _you_, Jonathan and Nancy." 

Will frowned. "Is it?" 

And _jesus, _how do these kids stay on task well enough to fight inter-dimensional monsters? 

"Shut the hell up!" Max huffed. Oh. That's how. "Except for you El, we love you and we're glad you're here." 

"You too Will." Mike said softly. Will blushed pink to the tips of his ears and Lucas gagged. 

"_Ew. _You all are disgusting." 

"As if you aren't soft for Dustin." Max challenged and Lucas crossed his arms over his chest. 

"We have a manly love." 

Dustin immediately collapsed onto Lucas, sending them both tumbling to the floor and if it wasn't for El, they probably would've cracked their heads on Steve's kitchen tiles. 

Max smirked as El straightened the two of them. 

"Yeah, _manly."_

"Okay shitheads!" Steve interrupted. As much as he adored their witty banter, he was kind of in a _crisis. _"Shut the hell up. I'm going to pick one of you to explain what the hell is going on to me-" 

"It's going to be Dustin." Lucas whispered. 

"Dustin." Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. "_Please." _

"Favoritism." Max sung softly with a smile. 

Dustin blinked. "Uh well. Nancy and Jonathan and...you." 

Steve motioned for him to continue when he stopped but he just shrugged. "I mean, that's really it." 

Will seemed to take pity on Steve and smiled. "You like Jonathan right?"

Steve stiffened but nodded. 

"Okay. That's good." Will said, his smile practically _glowing. _"And you like Nancy?" 

Mike narrowed his eyes but Steve's face softened. "Of course." 

Mike smiled hesitantly. "They like you too." 

Now it was Steve's turn to narrow his eyes. "And you know this for a fact?" 

"Yeah, I heard her on the phone talking about how soft your hair was." Then he paused. "I also read her diary." 

El immediately smacked Mike on the back of the head, a trait obviously picked up by Max, judging by her proud smile but Steve-

Steve was too busy having his entire world shaken. _They liked him for a fact. _As in, guaranteed. But-

"That makes zero sense." Steve blurted. The kids all frowned and Robin shifted. "They both _like _me? Actually? _Like _like."

Robin stood. "I told you dingus."

But no, because that _didn't make sense. _

"But- but they're _them!" _Dustin's frown deepened and Robintook a step closer. 

"Steve." It was serious, quiet but soft. And Steve knew what would come next, _you have worth, you have worth. _And okay. _Okay_.

But- 

"No, Rob." He turned to face her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Desperate to make her see. "You don't understand. They're _them. _Jonathan's funny and quiet and so _so _good. He's amazing. Such a good person. The best person. The kind of person I _wish _I could be. And Nancy. She's beautiful and fierce and kind. She's a goddamn Supernova Rob. Absolutely lights me up. I'm just- I'm just _me." _

Robin's eyes were sad and big and Steve _hated _it when that happened so he moved his hands and took a step back but Robin chased after him, intertwining their hands. 

Her mouth opened and closed for a second like she was searching for words. "Steve, you-" 

"You're amazing." Mike said. And the way he said it sounded almost angry. Furious. Intense. The Wheeler family fire. "You stood in front of demogorgons for them, you stood in front of demodogs for us. You're a great person. You're _amazing_." 

He stepped forward and jabbed a long finger into Steve's side. And _jesus _the kid was getting tall. "The only person allowed to not like you is me. And my sister shouldn't have-" Mike paused and his eyes softened.

Will's hand was on Mike's elbow. 

"Why don't you think you're the best?" Will asked, soft and gentle and sounding so much like his brother that Steve had to close his eyes. "All of us do. Robin does. Nancy and Jonathan definitely do." 

Steve took a shaky breath and just shook his head, not opening his eyes. They didn't _get _it. 

It was a simple fact. 

The sky is blue. The sun rises in the morning. Steve Harrington did not deserve Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers. 

But soon arms were curling around his waist. Thin arms attached to small hands. Steve opened his eyes to see El burying her face in Steve's side. 

"You are amazing Steve." She mumbled, her voice muffled and thick. "Friends don't lie." 

And shit. Steve couldn't really argue with that. 

...

After that emotional hurricane, the kids corraled Steve and Robin onto the couch to watch movies with them until they had to go home. Robin cut the pie and distributed the cookies and didn't even say anything when Dustin took three. 

Soon enough, Steve was surrouded by warmth, with Dustin pressed into his side in the middle of him and Robin. El was on Steve's other side, refusing to give the spot up to Mike who had asked. Obviously, Max curled next to her girlfriend and Lucas pressed his back against Robin's side. Mike sat on the floor in front of Steve, resting the back of his head against Steve's leg while Will huddled in close to him. 

There, sandwiched in between some of the most important people in Steve's life, he felt himself loosen and the ache was temporarily forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> the kids are actual heroes, we have decided to stan for forever!


End file.
